


Slow dancing in the dark

by depressioncuddles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Slow Dancing, the author wrote this at 2:14 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressioncuddles/pseuds/depressioncuddles
Summary: Ela and Max are in love. That’s it, that’s the whole thing.





	Slow dancing in the dark

Max and El were laying on El’s bed, watching some cheesy soap opera that El loved, the blankets tangled around them. Max was laying with her head on El’s chest, eyes closing sleepily as El carded her fingers through her hair.  
“Hey Max?” El murmured, shifting so that they were facing each other, noses practically touching.  
“Yeah?” Max questioned, brows furrowing slightly. El smiled softly, leaning in for a kiss.  
“I love you,” El announced, grinning widely. Max laughed sheepishly.  
“I love you too you dork,” El took her hand and pulled Max up, switching the Tv off and the record player on to a slow song, one of their favorites.  
The song had been playing on their first date, when they went to a skating rink and fell all over each other and shared a milkshake and fell harder for the other.  
Max put her arms around El’s neck, threading her fingers through the baby hairs at El’s neck.  
El put her hands gently on Max’s hips and they swayed slowly to the music, Max laying her head on El’s chest.  
Eventually, after the song had played more times then Max cared to count, El pulled away slightly, so they were looking into each other’s eyes.  
“It’s late, we should go to bed. Tomorrow we can go to arcade and you can beat Dustin at dig dug,” El said mischievously.  
Max beamed at her and walked over to El’s bed. She loved El’s room, how simple and cozy it is.  
They had already changed into their pajamas earlier that night, bidding Hopper goodnight and making a blanket nest on El’s bed.  
El climbed in beside Max, snuggling up next to her and kissing her softly.  
“Goodnight babe,” Max whispered, blinking slowly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, sleep well,” El murmured, brushing a strand of Max’s hair out of her face.  
The two girls fell asleep intertwined and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one shot I wrote at 2 in the morning, comments are appreciated!


End file.
